Open Your Eyes
by Brucas90
Summary: REWRITE: Brooke was in the middle of a Pucas fight. She thinks the right thing to do is help Lucas get Peyton back. What happens when he falls in love with Brooke all over again? BRUCAS! minor Naley and maybe Jeyton?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **I know I shouldn't be writing a new story now but, I liked the idea of this story. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!! thanx

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- **

Brooke woke up seeing Peyton next to her watching some movie with annoying girls with big, fake boobs that scream too much and stupid guys who "fight" whatever is coming after them. She didn't remember how she got there. The last she remembered she was at a party at Nathan and Haley's. But this is how every Friday night to Saturday morning was. She never remembered anything. Peyton was always there to take care of her and she was grateful she had her best friend back even though she was the one pushing her away.

"Good morning Sunshine," Peyton said sarcastically.

"You took me home again?"

"You were staring at Tim wrong and I thought it was time to end the party for you," Peyton said starting to laugh as she shut the TV off.

"Oh no! He thinks I'm into him!" Brooke groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure of it."

Brooke finally was in peace. No more problems with her friends and high school had just ended. College was coming up but she had the whole summer to have fun. She had Chase and Peyton and no more heartache.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was up for a while and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood because this was the last summer he would be there for a long time. Lucas was moving to New York during the summer for college. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to miss Tree Hill. Even though his girlfriend wasn't going to be in Tree Hill, he was going to visit Haley, Nathan, James, his mom, and his new little sister Lily. Peyton was going to New York with him for a week to get him settled then moving to Savannah to go to the Savannah School of Art and Design. It was her and Jake's idea of her going there to be closer to him and Jenny. Lucas didn't have a problem with her going to Savannah and being friends with Jake. The questions just ached him about her falling back in love with Jake. But then he realized that they were over for some reason she didn't want to talk about. Lucas found himself outside of Peyton's house and decided to go in and say hello. He walked up the stairs and found her completely under the covers. He laid down next to the figure and put his arms around her.

"What's going on here?" Peyton asked angered coming out of her closet.  
"Peyton!" Brooke screamed as she felt Lucas around her. She crawled out of the covers and joined the stare at Lucas.

"I thought you were Peyton. I'm sorry," Lucas said meaning it for both of them.

"It's alright, you just scared me. I was sleeping or at least trying to." Peyton shook her head and walked back into her closet and searched through her records.

"I should go," Lucas said leaving.

"So P. Sawyer, what are the plans for today?"

"How about something that I know you would choose, the mall."

"Yay! This is why you're my best friend! I just want to give Chase a call," Brooke said dialing his number in her cell phone.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. Brooke immediately hung up. What happened last night? Did he hook-up with some random girl? Was it someone he was hiding?

"I have to go to Chase's house right now," Brooke said storming out of the room with Peyton following her.

She didn't think to knock and opened his door and went to his room to find him still sleeping.

"Wake up!" Brooke said as she pulled the covers off of him and nudging him in the back. He squinted from the sun and saw Brooke very angry and Peyton very clueless.

"Good morning to you too," he said sitting up in navy blue sweatpants wrinkled from sleeping in them.

"Brooke, what are we doing here?" Peyton asked.

"We are here to see who the slut answering his cell phone is."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I called you this morning and some girl answered the phone. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I still have no idea what you are talking about," Chase exclaimed.

"What's going on in here?" a woman said walking into his room picking up some dirty laundry and had a resemblance to Chase.

"You must be Mrs. Adams," Brooke said putting her hand out to shake hers, "I'm Brooke Chase's girlfriend or former girlfriend now."

"Are you the Brooke that called this morning? Chase left his cell phone downstairs so I answered it. You didn't respond though." Brooke felt like an idiot. Her face immediately turned bright red. Chase's mom then left the room and they all laughed.

"So now my mom's a slut?"

"Ok so I am really paranoid. I guess you both know why," Brooke said. Peyton looked down.

"So anyway, I guess we should go," Peyton said.

"Ok bye," Chase said getting up and giving Brooke a kiss.

"Sorry Chase," Brooke said as she and Peyton left.

"I feel like such an idiot," Brooke said as they got into the car.

"I would have too," Peyton said as they shared another laugh.

"You wanna stop by the café for coffee?"

"Sure, let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey man," Lucas said as he saw Nathan sitting with James in the café while Haley was working.

"Hey," Nathan said back.

"I did something very stupid today," Lucas said sitting down on the stool next to him.

"Yes, something very stupid and uncomfortable," Brooke said as she and Peyton came up from behind them. Lucas's face turned red and he buried his face in his hands.

"What did you do?"

"Umm…."

"Brooke slept over last night and she had the covers over her head. Lucas went up to her and put his arms around her," Peyton answered for him. They all laughed including Lucas.

"Then Peyton came in and yelled at him," Brooke added in.

"Ok, can we stop?" Lucas asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Brooke and Peyton finally got to the mall they recapped on everything that happened there. Most bad, but they found a way to laugh.

"And here is where I had to go on the date with Chris Keller and saw my designs in the window."

"And here is where Nikki took Jenny right out of her stroller."

"Oh yea, you're going to see Jake and Jenny in a couple of weeks. Are you going to stay with them?"

"Jake said I could live with them if I wanted to but I'm just going to stay with them until I find a job and a place to live. It wouldn't be a good idea if I lived with them."

"Yea, I know."

"Brooke, I'm sorry for all I put you through the past couple of years. I've said it before but that was just to get you to stop being mad at me. But now, I fully mean it and I'm sorry I'm with Lucas. It was supposed to be hoes over bros but I kind of broke that."

"Yea but you love him and that's enough," Brooke said praying for her to change the subject.

"Yea."

"Can I ask you a question? I don't want you to get mad at me for asking though. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Do you still love Jake? I mean like you did."

"Not like I did but you can't stop loving someone you know?"

"Yea I do."

"Now let me ask you a question, do you love Chase?"

"I love him but I'm not really in love with him."

"Wow Brooke," Peyton said.

"What?"

"Do you still love Lucas?"

"Yes but I'm not in love with him like I was."

"Brooke, you can't just stop. Are you in love with Lucas?"

"I'm really hungry do you want to go to the food court?"

"You are aren't you?" Peyton asked.

"Hey guys," Lucas said coming from behind.

"I can't believe you Brooke," Peyton said walking away.

"What happened, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"She asked me a question and didn't like the answer I gave her," Brooke said walking in a different direction.

"Brooke," Lucas said running after her, "What exactly did you say to her?"

"You don't want to know," she said still walking.

"The only way I can stop her from being mad at you is if you tell me what you said."

"I really didn't say anything."

"What?"

"She asked me if I was in love with someone and I changed the subject and she knows I am now."

"Who did she ask about? Jake? Chase? Nathan?"

"Open your eyes Luke! She asked me about you."

* * *

Sooooo... what did you think???????? Leave me reviews please!!! 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note- ****I don't know if I should continue this story. I'm going to start waiting until I have at least 5 reviews for each chapter before I continue. Sorry….**

**-Sammi♥**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews!!!! Review!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

Brooke replayed the moment in her head. _'She asked me about you.' 'Oh.'_ She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Peyton wouldn't answer her calls and she didn't want to talk to Lucas who didn't stop calling her. _'This must be how Peyton felt,'_ she thought to herself. She picked herself up to look at the alarm clock on her dresser. 6:51; how was it that she ruined everything she ever had with her friend in a matter of twenty minutes? And not to mention everything her friend had with her boyfriend? _'God, I'm such an idiot,'_ Brooke thought as she softly hit herself in the head.

"Brooke, open the door!" Lucas exclaimed pounding on the front door.

"Go away Luke," Brooke said going to the window and seeing him outside.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." Brooke quickly opened it and tried to close it but Lucas put his hand there to stop it. Brooke didn't fight back and just walked to the counter.

"You can't just barge into someone's house like that," Brooke said calmly.

"What's going on with you? You tell my girlfriend and then me that you are still in love with me. She won't talk to me and definitely not you."

"I bet you didn't say that to Peyton when she told us that she was in love with you."

"Don't change the subject Brooke."

"Lucas! I wasn't going to tell her or you about the way I feel. I was going to keep it to myself!"

"Well good job at that!"

"Ok listen; I'll help you get her back. Will you stop screaming if I do?"

"You will? Why would you do that?"

"Because I kind of owe it to you."

"Wow, thanks Brooke."

"Yea, can you go? I want to be alone right now."

"Ok, thanks again Brooke," Lucas said closing the door behind him.

"I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley was walking to the tutor center to see who she was tutoring next.

"Chris Keller?" Haley said confused.

"Yes Haley James?"

"Haley James Scott," Haley said turning around and seeing her worst nightmare standing before her.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be tutored."

"Didn't you graduate from high school already?"

"Yea but I failed a lot of subjects so I decided to come back to boost my grades and go to a good college."

"Yea right. You came to terrorize me."

"Haley, why would I do that?" Chris asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"I don't know, because you're evil."

"Let her go," a protective Nathan walked up. Chris quickly put his hand down.

"I was just asking Haley about the baby."

"Yea right, leave her alone," Nathan said putting his arm around his wife and pulling her away.

"Thanks Nate," Haley said.

"What is he doing here?"

"He came back to school."

"He just happened to pick Tree Hill?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Haley, he wants you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He has always wanted you."

"You are acting ridiculous."

"Whatever you say," Nathan said walking away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Brooke Davis? Did you miss Chris Keller?" Chris asked walking up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"EW, no," Brooke said pulling his arm off with her index finger and thumb.

"Whatever you say," Chris said walking away.

"Hey slut, were you just talking to Chris Keller?" Rachel asked still staring at Chris who was walking down the hall.

"Hey whore and yes I was."

"He is very hot, too much for you to handle. He needs someone hotter than him to balance it out."

"If you mean he needs someone who was manlier than him, yea that would be you."

"Oh shut up," Rachel laughed and walked toward him.

"Brooke about what you said, what are you going to help me do?" Lucas asked walking up from behind her.

"I'll help you get Peyton back."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," Brooke said smirking and walking away. She was determined to get them back together since she was the one that broke them up. Even though she did have feelings for him, she had a boyfriend and unlike Peyton wasn't going to do anything about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peyton, are you okay?" Lucas asked joining her at a table outside.

"What do you think?"

"Will you just talk to me?"

"And say what? That everything is alright? I can't say that Luke!"

"You don't have to. I just want to hear what you're feeling. Are you upset? Are you angry? Just tell me!"

"How about you stop talking to Brooke?"

"I can't do that Peyton."

"Why can't you? Are you in love with her too?"

"Peyton, I love you! Do you love me? If you don't I guess I'm wasting my time."  
"No actually, you're wasting mine," Peyton said getting up and walking away fast.

"Bad talk?" Brooke asked coming up to him.

"Yea, she doesn't want me to talk to you."

"That is so typical of her! Stealing everything I say. I told you to not talk to her when we were dating."  
"Brooke, you said you were going to help me. Can you help me?"

"Of course Broody, I mean Lucas," Brooke said. Lucas smiled at his old nick name.

"When can you?"

"Come over tonight and we'll plan something." Brooke said being serious.

"Ok."

"Did you see who is a new edition to the school? I'll tell you Chris Keller."

"Chris Keller?"

"Yea as in Chris ruins all relationships Keller."

"Aw man," Lucas said disappointed.

"Yea, I know. I'll see you later," Brooke said sweetly and then walked away into the crowd. _'That's my Cheery,' _Lucas said to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you ready for our tutor session?" Chris asked coming back into the tutor center and sitting with Haley.

"No."

"If you think I like this, you are truly mistaken."

"Yea sure."

"I even asked Turner to switch my tutor. He said no."

"You did?"

"Yea, I wanted a hotter tutor that I didn't kiss yet."

"Uhhh, you make me so angry," Haley groaned getting up and storming out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Honey, I'm home," Chris said walking into Brooke's apartment, formerly Nathan and Haley's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke asked coming out of her bedroom very angry.

"Where's Haley?"

"At her house. Now get out."

"Isn't this her and Nathan's apartment again?"

"Not anymore. Get out."

"Well since I'm here, you wanna?" Chris asked raising one eyebrow.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth now get out."

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Just a little kiss," he said leaning in.

"Will you get out after?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok," Brooke said. As he leaned in toward her, she slapped him in the face.

"Owww," Chris screamed.

"Now get out!"

"Ok, I'm leaving." As Chris left Lucas was coming in.

"Watch for her man, she's vicious," Chris said holding his cheek and walking out the door.

"Don't ask," Brooke asked closing and locking the door behind Lucas.

"So, the Peyton thing…"

"Um, I thought about doing the John Tucker thing and you know not giving up and asking her out millions of times."

"I'm listening."

"Do you know the part where he sends Kate the flowers with all those guys?"

"Yea…"

"You are going to go on the loudspeaker, say something sweet and then we will get everyone we know to bring her a CD with a song that reminds you of her or a song that you guys listen to together or…"

"Our song."

"Yea, you're getting it."

"I like it, but what should I say?"

"I'm not the person to ask. You're good with that kind of stuff."

"I don't know what to say to her."

"You gave speeches to me, you wrote me letters, and it should come easy. She's you're girlfriend."

"She's not like you. I can't say stuff like that to her; I wouldn't know what to say. I know what you want to hear, not her though."

"I'll write some stuff down and give it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, I got to go. See you later."

Bye Luke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Hope you liked it...review please!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3-**

Haley was walking to her locker when she saw Chris standing there. She quickly turned around hoping he didn't see her.

"Haley, wait up!" Chris said running to her.

"Go away Chris."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll give you two minutes," Haley said turning around.

"I came here for two reasons, to meet hot girls, and to ask you a very important question."

"What is the very important question?"

"There is a tour coming up…" Chris started.

"No, no, no."

"Haley, the only way that I'll be on that tour is if you're with me."

"Why?"

"They want us to do a set together."

"I'm not going. I have a baby and a husband that need me."

"Haley, if you do this for me I'll never bother you and your family again."

"How long is the tour?"

"Two months."

"I'll think about it."

"Yes! Thank you Haley James!"

"Scott!"

"Whatever!" Chris said walking away with an evil grin on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peyton, are you ever going to talk to me again?" Brooke asked quietly.

"You are such a hypocrite. When I told you I still had feelings for Lucas, you shut me out completely. Now that I'm doing the same to you, you act like it's the wrong thing to do."

"I'm sorry for everything. But you know that Lucas would never leave you for me. He loves you with all his heart and I know you love him."

"How do you know that he loves me with all his heart? I asked him if he was still in love with you," Peyton said fighting back her tears. Why did the year always end like this?

"And I bet he said he didn't."

"He didn't respond! He just told me he loved me."

"I know he means it! Just 'cause he didn't respond doesn't mean he does."

"Brooke, wake up! He has never stopped loving you and you know it!"

"That's not true!"

"Just leave me alone," Peyton said slamming her locker shut and walking in the opposite direction.

"Peyton wait up!" Lucas called from behind Brooke.

"Lucas, will you stop! I'm not Brooke, I don't want you fighting for me, or fighting for us."

"I don't care because I'm going to. It doesn't matter what you say, I love you and I'm going to fight for us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke sat at her counter on her Mac notebook reading about some internship in New York when Lucas stormed into her apartment. Brooke jumped a little and then shifted uneasily in her chair. She had been thinking about what Peyton had said earlier about Lucas not responding to her love question.

"Can you believe her? She wants to break up! This is ridiculous," Lucas said pulling off his sweatshirt and throwing it on Brooke's couch.

"Lucas, this is what she wants."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants this attention from you."

"I think you're confusing her with you."

"Oh shut up!" Brooke said as they shared a laugh. He leaned on the other side of the counter opposite of Brooke. He smiled at her and she looked away shyly.

"Ok, so do you have the little speech?"

"Yea, you can steal from it if you want." Lucas took the paper and read it to himself.

"Brooke, who did you write this about?"

"It's not important. What's important is that you write something for Peyton."

"I think I'm going to just read her lyrics she told me that she couldn't live without."

"That's sweet."

"Ok, so what's going on with you?"

"Nothing really, I'm just helping you out."

"No Chris Keller?" Lucas said laughing.

"That's not even funny!" Brooke said holding back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I haven't heard you say that in a long time," Brooke said smirking at him.

"Brooke, don't start," he said as they shared a laugh.

Brooke missed hanging out with him and never felt she could when he started going out with Peyton. She caught herself staring at him from time to time. She thought about what could have been if she didn't break up with him or if she really was pregnant around the time of Haley and Nathan's wedding, or if he didn't have the feelings she had for him for Peyton.

"That's the past," Brooke said finally getting up from her chair and walking toward Lucas. Lucas stood up straight when she got to him.

"What's the matter Brooke?" Brooke responded by puling him in for a hug. He hesitated at first but then held on to her tighter. Brooke felt eyes burning into her back. She quickly turned around and saw a curly blond looking through the window with tears in her eyes. Brooke quickly opened the door to go explain to her with Lucas following.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as Peyton walked away. Lucas stood back as he saw Brooke and Peyton walk away.

"You got to stop doing this Brooke," she said without turning around.

"You are crazy!" Peyton turned toward her and had fire in her eyes.

"I'm crazy? I can't stand you!"

"Then why are we friends?"

"We aren't Brooke. Get it?"

"I'm relieved. I have no strength to fight with you anymore," Brooke said turning toward her apartment.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked making her turn around. Brooke turned without saying anything, "I'm sorry it happened like this."

"It didn't have to." Peyton just nodded

"I'll see you around Peyton," Brooke said now continuing to her apartment. She had now completely lost her best friend and was still helping Lucas get her back so they could both be happy. How great? Brooke was helping them to be happy but she wasn't happy at all.

"Brooke what happened?" Lucas asked when she got back to her apartment.

"It's over."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nathan, we have to talk about something," Haley said joining him on the couch. She was finally going to talk to him about the tour and she was going to decide if she was going to go.

"What about?" Nathan asked still stuck on the basketball game on TV.

"Chris asked me something today…"

"Did he ask you to go on tour with him again?" Nathan joked laughing.

"Um…"

"He did?" Nathan asked turning toward her.

"Yea and I told him that we had a baby and now it was different but…"

"But what? What did you tell him Haley?"

"He said he wouldn't bother us again if I went."

"I could handle him. You don't have to go."

"I think I do Nate," Haley said looking toward the floor.

"I can't believe this!" Nathan stood up and walked into their room and slammed the door. Haley nodded and went to the closed door.

"Nathan, I know you're upset but I'm doing this for you and James," Haley said outside of the bedroom door. All she heard was silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 4

**I just was reading the first chapter of this story and it said high school had just ended…it was supposed to be that way but I forgot and made it a high school story….SORRY!!!!**

**Chapter 4-**

It was the next day and the day that Lucas and Brooke were doing the John Tucker move on Peyton. They stayed up half the night after she left and made the CDs and the arrangements for who was bringing in what CD.

"Brooke, it's ok that I'm using the loud speaker right?" Lucas asked very nervous.

"Yea, I asked Principal Turner."

"Ok, good. Does everyone have the right CDs?"

"Yes, calm down. It's not like you're getting married,' Brooke laughed.

The bell rang and this indicated show time.

"You ready?" Brooke asked him. Lucas nodded and walked toward the loudspeaker. He took out a folded up piece of paper and started to read it.

"Peyton, I hope you're listening. My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me so I die happy? My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry. Whichever you prefer…" Lucas stepped back and Brooke just smiled at him. He turned and hoped Peyton would come and find him right now. Brooke's thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Chase was standing there, not looking himself.

"Hey Chase, what's wrong?" Brooke asked greeting him.

"We need to talk Brooke," Chase said taking her hand and pulling her into the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Peyton told me about your talk in the mall," he said staring at her feet.

"What talk?" she asked hoping what it wasn't what she thought.

"She told me that you were still in love with Lucas."

"Chase, when did she tell you?"

"Is it true?" Brooke was speechless. She didn't know what to say to make this stop. She opened her mouth and no words came out.

"I thought so…" Chase said as he started to walk the other way.

"Chase wait," Brooke said chasing him, "I can't tell you that I don't have feelings for Lucas. I can tell you that I love you and you are the one who I want to be with now."

"Now? What about later when you and Lucas are just 'hanging out' at your apartment? Who will you want to be with then?"

"You, I will want to be with you. Lucas is with Peyton, I'm with you."

"So if Lucas wasn't with Peyton, you'd go after him?"

"Chase, that's not true."

"Brooke, I don't want to be with someone who has more than just me in her heart," Chase said continuing his walk.

"Chase, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Chase said without turning around.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was so angry at Peyton for telling Chase about their mall talk. She went to her locker to find her and saw Lucas waiting there too.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked as she approached him.

"The same reason as you, waiting for Peyton."

"Yea, she has been ignoring me."

"I think you should wait for her to come to you instead."

"Good idea, I'll see you at your apartment tonight for more help?" Lucas said backing away.

"Yea bye."

"Flirting with my boyfriend again?" Peyton asked opening her locker.

"Just because you tell my now ex boyfriend things that weren't meant for him to hear."

"I just thought he should know that he wasn't what you wanted."

"You wanted to ruin my relationship. How could you break the only thing I had?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Peyton, you have Lucas. He does sweet things for you and you are the luckiest person in the world because you have his heart. You always have."

"Why are you talking to me? We aren't friends remember?" Peyton asked. Brooke shook her head and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey you," Lucas said as Brooke walked past him to her car. He caught her attention and she came and sat with him.

"Did Peyton talk to you yet?"

"No, I don't think she will."

"Of course she will, just because she ruins relationships don't mean this one is going to go under too," Brooke said completely serious.

"What's the matter Brooke? You don't seem as cheery today," Lucas laughed.

"I don't think I could do the Peyton thing anymore."

"What? You said you'd help me."

"It's hard dealing with her, she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"No Luke, she does. She told Chase something he shouldn't have known just to hurt me. I wish I could've thought of that first," they shared a small laugh.

"She'll come around and you guys will be best friends again. This happened twice already; maybe the third time is the last."

"It definitely is because our friendship is totally over," Brooke said and Lucas nodded.

"Well isn't it the whore, am I not allowed to sit here?" Brooke asked Peyton as she cam from the side. Peyton just ignored her.

"Luke, I wanted to talk to you about this morning…alone."

"I'll see you later Luke, you know for the steamy make out session we always have at my apartment," Brooke said walking away.

"It's a joke," Lucas said to Peyton.

"I know," Peyton started, "I wanted to say thank you and I love you for doing it for me and using that song. You know it's my favorite. The thing is, I think you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean? I'm doing it to get you back."

"You're doing it to get Brooke jealous."

"Believe me, I'm not," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"No Peyton, I love you and I want us."

"It's not what I want. I don't want competition with my best friend anymore. I want to have a best friend again."

"I promise it will only be you."

"You promised that to Brooke too," Peyton said walking away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Brooke and Lucas' plan time at her apartment. This time there would be no Peyton interruptions or fights about Lucas. It would be Brooke helping out the two people that she cares most about in the world.

"Hey Luke, what did Peyton say about the CD thing?" Brooke said as he walked in the door.

"She said that we should break up."

"Because the CD thing?"

"No, because she wants her best friend back," Lucas said looking up at her.

"Lucas, does she know I'm doing this?"

"No," Lucas shook his head.

"Maybe I should tell her," Brooke said coming around to Lucas.

"No, she will think it's an excuse for me to be with you."

"Why would she think that. She obviously knows you love her not me," Brooke said. Lucas looked down at his feet, "You do love her _not _me, right?" Lucas still didn't respond.

"I do love Peyton, but I do love you too."

"Damn it Luke! Why?"

"Because you're my girl, my cheery, my pretty girl," Lucas said holding her head in his hand.

"What about Peyton?" Brooke asked with tears clouding her vision.

"I love Peyton," he said taking his hand away. Brooke nodded.

"I think you should go," Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"Brooke, don't cry," he said wiping a tear away with his thumb. She looked up at him and pressed her lips against his. He didn't pull back pulled her in closer.

"Brooke, are you in here," a familiar voice said walking in the apartment. They both quickly pulled apart and looked with guilt at the person who was standing at the door.

**Cliff hanger!!! Review♥**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait!!!!! A lot is going on and I didn't really have time...so please read and review!!**

**Chapter 5-**

"What the hell is going on here?" Haley exclaimed as she saw Brooke and Lucas inside.

"Haley, it's not what it looks like," Lucas said walking toward her.

"I'm not going to lecture you," Haley said looking down.

"Haley, what's going on?" Brooke asked. Haley shook her head.

"I got to go," Lucas said taking his stuff and leaving.

"Hales, what's going on?"

"Peyton cheated on Lucas."

"No way! With who?"

"I don't think I should tell you," Haley said.

"It doesn't even affect me, why can't I know?"

"It will affect you."

"Who is it?"

"Chase," Haley said very quietly.

"What?" Brooke said trying to stay calm.

"I walked in on Peyton and Chase once and that's why I'm not getting mad at Lucas."

"When did you see this?"

"Two weeks ago."

"That was when I was with him and before Peyton and I got into a fight," Brooke said as the tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said putting an arm around her.

"Haley, I think you should leave," she said pulling out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry for telling you Brooke. You needed to know."

"Haley, just go." Haley left Brooke. She was a mess. Her 'best friend' did it again. She lived up to her name once again, lying two faced .

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke patiently waited outside of Chase's house after she knocked. Chase opened the door and didn't say anything.

"Chase, I was just wondering when Peyton told you about the talk we had?" Brooke asked calmly even though inside she felt like screaming.

"Monday night."

"That was a day after the talk and the night you blew me off when I wanted to hang out with you."

"I didn't blow you off."

"Another thing I was wondering was what were you doing hanging out with Peyton that night instead of me?"

"I was giving her back a CD she let me borrow," Chase said looking at his feet.

"Really, I thought you were cheating on me."

"Who told you?" Chase asked finally.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you cheated on me," Brooke said as she felt the tears flooding her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chase said feeling guilty.

"You cheated on me with my best friend," Brooke said as if she was reliving the moment that night with Lucas.

"Brooke, you're in love with Lucas, you deserved it."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that to me."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. I'll admit that I love Lucas, but you had my heart. You took me in and told me that I could come to you whenever Peyton and Lucas were bothering me. Then you cheat on me with Peyton and it's all because I deserve it. The only thing I deserve it someone more than you," Brooke said leaving him still standing at his doorstep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. What did he just do? Did he really just tell Brooke he loved her? Did he really kiss her? Did he cheat on yet another girl with their best friend? He wished it didn't happen but it felt so right. Kissing Brooke again brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. He loved Peyton but Brooke still had his heart and always would.

"Lucas, are you in here?" Peyton asked opening the door to his room and taking a seat next to him.

"Peyton, we have to talk."

"No, let me talk. I have been acting like a jerk lately and I want to say sorry. I want to give us another chance," Peyton said like it was rehearsed. Lucas was shocked. Peyton leaned in and passionately kissed him but pulled away quickly. She licked her lips.

"Brooke…" Peyton said.

"What?"

"Either you kissed Brooke or you have been wearing her strawberry lip-gloss."

"The second one?" Lucas said. He was getting his girlfriend back but then losing her again.

"I can't believe I was giving us a second chance. You kissed her?"

"Yea, but it was nothing I swear."

"You are a really bad liar," Peyton said grabbing her bag and walking toward the door.

"Peyton wait," Lucas said standing up.

"Just leave it alone Lucas."

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Fine talk, tell me all about it," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I said I loved you and then she kissed me. Haley walked in and I thought she was going to yell at us but she didn't."

"Did she tell you why?" Peyton asked looking down.

"No," Lucas responded. Peyton just kissed him and ran out the door. She sat in her car crying.

"Hey ," Brooke said walking along the side of her car. Peyton rolled down the car window.

"I'm sorry Brooke, for everything."

"You said that way too many times to me."

"I mean it."

"You and my boyfriend…again. I don't get it, is it only who I date that you are attracted to while I'm dating them? Peyton, I know about you and Chase but Lucas doesn't. I'm going to tell him."

"No, Brooke," Peyton said getting out of the car, "I know about your kiss."

"It lasted about two seconds so just let it go."

"I love Lucas, so just stay away from him."

"I'm not going to do that."

"I guess I'll just sleep with Chase again."

"That wouldn't matter; I'm in love with Lucas right?" Peyton just shook her head and drove away in her car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley was dealing with enough already without the guilt from telling Brooke about Peyton and Chase. She was going on tour with Chris and leaving her baby and husband behind…again. She just wanted that feeling of being onstage again but what she really wanted was Chris to finally leave her and her family alone.

"Hey Nate," Haley said joining him on the couch.

"Haley, you don't have to go."

"I do."

"You really want this marriage to terminate like it did last time."

"No, it's Chris. You want him to leave us alone right?"

"I knew it was about him. I don't get you Haley; you'll ruin us for him."

"That's not it Nathan."

"Then what is it? Are you going away with Chris for me? That doesn't really make sense," Nathan said slamming the door as he left. Haley broke down and then heard James crying in the other room. She wiped her eyes and went to the light blue painted room. She cradled him in her arms and saw how he had Nathan's eyes and the tears started again. Why couldn't things just be simple like when they first got married? The most she had to worry about was a stripper at the bachelor party. Now it was so much more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Brooke paced herself before knocking at Lucas's door. She didn't know now if she should tell him or not about his girlfriend cheating on him. Then she thought about what a lying bitch Peyton was and knocked right away on the door.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked opening the door.

"I think you need to know something," she said walking into the door and taking a seat on his bed.

"What is it Brooke?"

"I know you aren't going to like what I have to say but I'm going to tell you and I'm sorry that it's me that's giving you the news," Brooke said.

"Okay Brooke, just tell me."

"Chase cheated on me," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Lucas said putting his arm around her.

"I'm not going to be the one that needs the comforting."

"What do you mean?" Lucas said backing up.

"Chase cheated on me with Peyton."

"What? You're lying."

"No I'm not. I'm sorry Luke," Brooke said now putting her arm around him.

"I knew something wasn't right."

"Again I was oblivious."

"Thanks for being here for me Brooke. I really appreciate it."

"You really are my best friend." Lucas nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Brooke turned her head, "I can't Luke, your heart isn't in the right place and I don't want to be that girl."

"Brooke it's not like that. I told you that I loved you and now we could be together."

"I'm not second best to anyone. This is just because Peyton cheated."

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Lucas. We can't be together, at least not yet." Lucas nodded as Brooke left him alone staring at his wall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton sat alone in her car with the tears still pouring down her face. She messed things up again and hurt the people she loves again. She was interrupted by a knock and the window. She looked up and saw someone who she would never think she would ever see again…Jake. She quickly unlocked the doors and waved for him to come in. He opened the door and sat next to her.

He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She missed his touch, his scent, and his voice.

"Peyton, it's going to be alright."

"No Jake, it's not."

"Lucas will come around."

"I don't think he will. He's in love with Brooke…again."

"If he's in love with her now, he always was."

"Like I'm still in love with you," Peyton said looking into his eyes.

"Yea, like I'm in love with you," Jake said kissing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke's heart broke just saying that she wouldn't or even couldn't be with Lucas. She knew it was just a 'Peyton doesn't want me, now I want you' kind of thing anyway. She still couldn't fully trust him after he cheated on her twice. "His loss," everyone would say. She really knew that it truly was her loss. Lucas is the greatest guy to Brooke. He is the one for her.

Those words still rang in her head. She repeated them over and over hoping that he still meant them. "One of these nights you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis…you'll see." It still gave her flutters inside her stomach to even think about him saying it to her. She wished she could have responded that night. "I know you are, I love you Lucas." Simple words that she was too afraid to say.

Now he wanted her and she definitely wanted him. Was this going to work again? They tried already but it didn't. Why would this time be any different? Peyton was out of the picture…not for long. She found a way of creeping into their relationship every time. Even when she was still whining over Jake, she wanted Lucas.

Brooke was now where she started, outside of Lucas's house…yet again. She looked over at the black painted door. A tear dripped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it and walked confidently to his door again. A small knock was all that was needed and Lucas opened the door within two seconds when he saw who it was.

"Brooke," Lucas said, his eyes lighting up.

"I want this to mean something; I want us to mean something. I don't want it to be like before. I tell you how much you hurt me and you just go and hurt me again. If we ever do get back together, I want you to swear on my life that Peyton or anyone wouldn't get in the way again. I love you Lucas but I sure as hell don't trust you. I'm not afraid of what you think anymore and I know you…you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. I hope that's the case with us. If you really want us, fight for it."

Brooke felt pleased with her little speech and walked away proudly leaving Lucas stunned. He knew what he had to do…fight for her like she always wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Jake had a fairy tale night together. She felt right with him and she knew Lucas wasn't real. It was a mere crush she now told herself. She loved Jake and now thought of him leaving again. She rested her head on his chest and wanted to freeze time. He moved the hair out of her eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"I've missed you Peyton."

"I've missed you too."

"I knew this time would have to come but I never wanted it to."

"When are you leaving Jake?"

"Tomorrow morning. I can't leave Jenny with my parents for that long. She's a lot of work."

"I wish that you and Jenny lived here again."

"Me too," Jake said interlocking his hands with hers.

"Maybe you can come back and live here," Peyton said getting excited.

"I can't leave Savannah because of Nikki."

"Oh, I forgot."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea, I know. It just hurts to be without you. You're all I have. Brooke isn't friends with me anymore and Lucas I know is mad at me."

"You have me even when I'm not here." Jake took off a chain with a J on it. "It stands for Jenny, not Jake but I want you to have it. Give it a squeeze whenever you need me."

"I love you so much," Peyton said letting him put it on her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
